Silence
by Archosy
Summary: Silence. All she wanted was silence. But apparently fate didn't want her to have any. For Fate had other ideas in store for her when Draco Malfoy showed up in the Room of Requirement with her. Please R&R! Alot better than summary sounds hopefully.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: I hope you like my new oneshot! I like it alot better than my other one. Please read and review it!

* * *

Silence. Silence is peaceful, yet unnerving in some situations. It was something that Hermione wanted. 

The i only /i she wanted for this moment.

To sit in peace quietly and finish reading her book she had just gotten, i _Prefects that Gained Power_ /i is all she wanted. Silently in a corner curled up on the couch in the common room near the fire. Such a peaceful scenery to read one's book. It added to the look with everything being decorated with red and green tinsel around the room for Christmas with the huge Christmas tree in the corner. But unfortunately that wasn't something that happened for Hermione's expectations. Actually, it was the exact opposite of that.

Everyone just wanted to disturb her during her quiet time it seemed. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess and were talking about the girls they had fancied over the years. Then Dean and Seamus came into the common room and started tossing something.

Hermione figured it to be Ginny's. Her firey red hair flying up and down as she jumped up and down as they tossed it back and forth yelling for them to give it back. Hermione didn't take much notice to see what it was but she saw a glimpse and it looked somewhat like a book?

Ginny read? Who knew? Certainly not Hermione that's for sure. She figured she had better help out her fellow Gryffindor friend to get back her possesion.

"Dean, Seamus, put the book down please, Ginny may be wanting to read it." Hermione stated calmly and they looked at her and laughed.

"Right, like we're going to give up her diary. It may contain some interesting stuff." Dean said grinning and Ginny started jumping up again to try and get it.

"Dean, hand it over." Hermione said more sternly but Dean shook his head.

He cleared his throat, opened the book to a particular page and began reading.

_" Dear Journal or should I call you Diary,_

_Today was nice. The scenery outside was absolutely beautiful.The sun was out, birds were out flying, and the- "_

"Get to the interesting stuff!" Seamus yelled and Dean flipped to another page and started to grin mischeviously and began to read again.

"Stop it!" Ginny and Hermione yelled both now trying to grab the diary frantically.

_"Dear Diary,_

_I saw him today. That one I told you about before. His name's Harry. He's the one person I've fancied for ages it seems like, but he won't even take any notice to me._" Dean started to say while terribly faking a girlish voice that was supposed to resemble Ginny's.

" _He rarely talks to me, but I still dress up everyday and try to look my best just so he'll take a second look. Alot of girls like him though, but just because he's famous. He could have almost any girl he wanted being famous and what not, what would he want with me? All because of his scar, the famous Harry Potter, I can't date him. When he could have anyone, who would want to date a girl with a poor family? Well, about him. Ways to describe him, oh there are too many ways! Anyone could get lost in his dazzling green eyes of his. Though the thing that makes me wonder why girls aren't constantly chasing after him as much as they talk about him is his very sexy looking arse._ " Dean continued while trying to supress his laughter.

By this time, Seamus was rolling on the floor in laughter, Ron's face was as red as his hair either from embarrassment or anger one, and Harry was blushing a deep crimson and looking at the floor now away from Ron.

Poor Ginny was looking absolutely mortified now while trying to get the diary still.

"Dean,stop it this instant!" Hermione yelled and snatched the book away from him as he took a moment to laugh.

He stopped laughing whenever he seen that he no longer had the book in his hands. The next thing he knew him and Seamus were both getting a loud smack across his face from Ginny. Hermione hugged Ginny and handed her the book. Tears started to come down the small red head's face as she muttered a 'thank you' and ran to her dorm and slammed the door shut. Hermione was going to comfort her but figured she might have wanted some time alone.

Now, time for her book at last.

Hermione went back to the couch, grabbed her book and tried going to her dormitory to read. It may not be as calming with the fire and what not, but still at least it would be quiet hopefully.

But in this room, it was also not quiet. Parvati and Lavender were gossiping about anyone imaginable. i Do they ever stop gossiping and just have a normal conversation/i she thought angrily before leaving.

Getting frustrated, she walked out to the corridor and headed for the room of requirement with her book clutched tightly against her chest. There she was assured her peace and quiet, away from all the noisy loud people trying to disrupt her.

Her short heels she was wearing 'clicked' as she walked down the corridor. Her curly hair bounced at her shoulders with each step she took as her skirt billowed back and forth along the way. Reaching the place she wanted to be, she walked back and forth clutching her book still while thinking _I need a quiet place to read_.

She looked up and opened the newly appearing door and stepped in but didn't see the pair of grey eyes following her every move. The room was painted red with a small velvety chair and matching couch. It had a Christmas tree also, it looked like the Gryffindor common room somewhat. The furniture was sitting next to a warm fireplace that lit up the room along with candles placed accordingly around the room so it was able that she had enough light to read the book.

Finally some peace and quiet.

The only thing she'd wanted this entire night and she could have came here at any moment she wanted. It was so simple. She'd been here before many times for the Dumbledore's army meetings. Why didn't she think of it before?

She took off her shoes, conjured her clothes something more comfortable for until she left, and sat down popping the book open eagerly. If she would have realised how late it was, she would have ran on to her dormitory. Though that wasn't happening, she was too busy reading the book with great interest. Every little word, every small detail there was, she read and imagined throughout the book.

"Granger,are you really this lame?" drawled a voice from behind in the shadows.

Quickly she turned around to see the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. Just when the book was getting good also! He had to come and ruin it!

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, though she did know.

"I mean, why are you here?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious you dolt? I was trying to have some peace and quiet to read some but apparently it seems as though that isn't going to happen." Hermione said glaring at him.

He was now in full view from the brightness of all the candle light along with the fireplace's light. She tried to just ignore him and opened her book to read again.

"Seems that way, doesn't it?" he asked her making her groan and close the book.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Thinking...Observing you could say." he said looking at her more smirking.

Then she realized what he was looking at. She had on a tank top and short shorts so she wouldn't be uncomfortable

"Well Granger, I can't say you haven't grown up over the years..." he said smirking still and she continued to try and cover herself up.

"Malfoy why don't you just leave?" she asked frustrated even more than before.

"I think I'll just sit here for a while." he said and plopped down onto the couch.

He dropped onto the couch so fast Hermione had to jerk her feet away from where they were laying so they wouldn't get sat on. He started to stretch across taking up most of the room of the couch.

"Why can't you just sit in the chair then if you have to stay!" she asked angrily.

"Why can't you?" he asked her and she groaned again and moved to the chair.

She figured she might as well try to read still since it seemed he was going to just sit there and that it would probably still be noisy and crowded in the common rooms and all. But while reading her book, her eyes kept peering over it to look at Draco who had his eyes closed.

The light shone on his face making it glimmer in the room. His face looked just as pale as it usually did and his hair hung just above his eyes by a mere centimeter. This matched along with his face glimmering in light giving him somewhat of an angelic appearance. Hermione quickly shook the thought out of her head and tried to put her focus back onto her book.

Still no luck. She could try and read her book, but her attention still kept going to Draco. Her eyes were fixed just an inch over her book trying to look discreet.

"Granger, if you're going to stare at me at least make an effort not to make it obvious." he said with his eyes still closed and she blushed a pinkish color.

He started to get up then and was walking towards the door but froze in position.

"What are you doing?" she asked seeing him stand there.

"I can't move!" he said while trying to move his leg with every bit of strength he had.

"Look, what could have happened, not like someone invisible came and glued your shoes to the floor." she said but knew that actually could have happened with an invisibility cloak.

She started to walk over to him but when she got to him she was stuck to the spot also. They were a mere inches apart seeing as how they couldn't go any farther. Hermione had to look up at Draco to see him since his height of 6'0" towered over her 5'5" height.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on!" Hermione shouted and then she saw Draco smirking.

"What!" She asked angrily.

"I can see down your shirt." he said smirking yet some more.

She looked at him disgusted and covered her chest with her arms folded over one another. Then something caught her eye as she looked up at him.

"What is it?" he asked and looked up and his eyes widened but then he started smirking.

No..it was the one...the only...the dreaded...mistletoe.

"No, no, no, no!" she said shaking her head.

"Merlin Granger it's not like kissing me is going to kill you." he said.

"It might as well." she said in a disgusted voice.

"Well you better get over it cause it's almost midnight and we're stuck here until we do." he said and she started shaking her head.

"All I wanted to do was read! Just some quality time to myself to read and this is what happens!" she said.

"I never in my life thought I'd say this but Granger, kiss me!" he said grabbing her and pulling her to him, closing the small gap between them.

His soft lips landed upon hers as Hermione wrapped her arms around him and he tightened his grip on her. The feeling she was had running through her body was unimaginable. She had never felt this before when kissing someone.

It was intense, and full with lust. It was like electricity running throughout her body giving her a moment of shock, but still wanting more. She started to run her fingers through his hair and he trailed kisses down her neck and came back to her mouth.

After a minute or two, they pulled away from each other breathless. Hermione blushed and tried to step outside of the spot they were frozen to before. She figured since only one kiss would let them move then a real huge snog would get them out the door! Then that all too familiar smirk returned to Draco's face before he walked out the door.

"What is it?' she asked him.

"You do know that this is the room of requirement right?" he asked me.

"Well ya, what about it?" I questioned.

"Figure it out." he said and walked out.

Hermione waited a few minutes thinking about what he had said when it had finally clicked.

It was the _Room of Requirement_! If either of them hadn't wanted to be stuck there under the mistletoe all they had to do was think it. It would have gone away if she had just thought of it.

_So that meant that I actually wanted to do it! I knew that I could have done that!Oh my merlin! I like Malfoy!_ she thought to herself with wide eyes.

Then another thought struck her.

_Well I didn't think it, and he didn't think it or the mistletoe would have vanished. Which meant...he wanted to also!_

Dazed, she walked over, got her book, and left the room since she was out after hours.

All she wanted was some silence, and she left with much much more.


End file.
